Insanely in Love With You
by VeniVidiViciMR
Summary: She drove him insane, before he even knew who she was. She kept him sane by driving him insane.


**This is just an idea of what might have happened between Astoria and Draco, starts in his Sixth year and her fifth...**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>It was two in the morning as she slipped out of her bed and walked quietly from her dorm room, exiting the Ravenclaw common room and walking carefully through the deserted halls to the hospital wing. She knew that Madam Pomfrey would be sleeping soundly, she knew that she administered herself a light sleeping draft at midnight, allowing it to last at least 6 hours. She knew that she would be more then asleep. Furthermore she knew he would asleep, also a victim of the sleeping draft, Filtch slept from 1 until 5 on Wednesdays so he too would never hear her walking down the halls.<p>

She took a breath and cast the charm to unlock the doors leading into the hospital wing, she took care to wait a few seconds before entering, then checking each bed before stopping at the one she had ached to see all day. She set herself down into the chair that sat next to his bed and let out a deep breath that she had seemed to be holding for hours, possibly since the last time she saw him.

He looked peaceful, a change from the withering look his face had taken on since the beginning of this school year. Actually she couldn't remember the last time she had worried about him so much it made her feel physically ill for this long. He was never around, and his eyes grew darker and further away with every passing day. That was what scared her most, his wilting eyes. His eyes were what initially drew her to him, the way his smirk would never reach his eyes but when he actually smiled (rare, but beautiful) it lit up his eyes in the most wonderful ways. That look was fleeting, leaving her to pine for it, when she so clearly was not going to see it.

She let her eyes slide shut, and one single tear roll down her cheek slowly, the next few rolled faster, carried away by the tracks left from the first tear. Just as quickly as she started to cry, she stopped, taking a deep breath and leaning over the sleeping boy, kissing his cheek lovingly. She pushed her hand through his hair gently and stood, careful to leave the room just as it was she strode back through the doors with one last glance, "I love you, Draco" she whispered into the silence, which promptly swallowed her confession before it could reach its destined ears.

She disappeared into the hallways once again, this time heading back to her dorm, once there she slide into her bed and promptly fell asleep, now able to concentrate on sleeping instead of her worrying. Her sleep was long and uninterrupted but not restful in the slightest.

* * *

><p>Draco woke suddenly, reaching up to brush his cheek with his finger tips for the fourth night in a row, this feeling was driving him crazy. Like ghost lips were stalking him in her dreams, and all he wanted was to-<p>

"Oh _Dracy_!" Came the shiver-inducing squeal from Pansy Parkinson as she threw her body down into the chair with a rather loud plunk and gripped his hand in her dry cracked ones. Draco couldn't help but notice that her hands felt utterly wrong, well _more wrong_ then usually really. It was like when she touched him the silky ghost hand that had most definitely been a figment of his imagination disappeared and it frustrated him. "-and we were all _so_ worried about you-"

Was she _still_ talking? Blimy she was annoying. Yet he couldn't bring himself to stop her, or pay any attention what so ever, in fact he hadn't said a word to her in almost a day, you'd think she would take the hint to leave him be.

Jus then Madam Pomfrey bustled in and shooed Pansy from the edge of the bed, helping Draco to sit up and drink some tonic, "Alright, alright Mrs. Parkinson leave please. Mr. Malfoy off with your shirt"

Pansy pouted and crossed her arms, "I'm not leaving my Dracy!" she cried and Draco wanted nothing more then to send her a glare and tell her to get lost, but he didn't. Actually he really just couldn't be bothered.

"Fine, Fine. Now please Mr. Malfoy, I haven't got all day and your bandages need replacing"

Draco gingerly stripped his shirt off and Madam Pomfrey took to redressing the wounds from Potter's attack.

"-You poor- Potter's got it coming now! Honestly he should be expelled for hurting you, oh Dracy how much does it hurt?" Pansy exclaimed, but received no answer from Draco as he was watching his chest with little interest.

"When am getting out?" he asked Madam Pomfrey, his thoughts surrounding his task at hand, the desperation and fear that coursed through his veins that very minute.

Madam Pomfrey huffed and glanced down at him, "Not so fast Mr. Malfoy, that was some curse, your very lucky that Professor Snape was near enough and knew the counter curse or you'd not be here right now. I think we should focus on getting you better before we talk about discharge. Drink up, drink up" she said thrusting a lime green bottle into his hands.

Draco's mouth twisted into a snarl at the mention of _brave Professor Snape _he was sick of Snape's hovering over his shoulder, just waiting to jump in and steal his thunder, his one chance to prove himself to his fath- the dark lord.

Ah, his father. Yes, the only reason Draco Malfoy was involved in the Dark Lord's plans happened to be his father's rather grave mistake, it was a test, and everyone knew that. This test however, Draco was assumed to fail, it was expected.

He was so deep in thought that he barely registered Madam Pomfrey asking Pansy to leave, barely registered how Pansy kissed him and he didn't react. He barely saw the whole day fly past him. All because he was losing himself in the task he had, he was slowly retreating into himself, leaving a shell of the boy who used to exist, because nothing in his life now was holding him up, so he was being sucked down by the crippling fear and expectations from the dark lord and his family.

* * *

><p>She watched the funeral from her window in the dorm room of the Ravenclaw tower. She watched all the students cry over Dumbledore snow white tomb and she watched each person express their sadness over his death- his <em>murder. <em>How could she have been so blind? How could she have not seen the signs, the horrible signs that he sent off, basically begging to be caught? Every truth of the previous night swirled into her head.

Dumbledore had been killed, Draco was supposed to kill him, Snape actually did it, and Draco left with the Death Eaters.

She knew Draco was not capable of killing, he was too… good. He may not seem it to the outside eye but that hard exterior protected the boy who was afraid of what he had become, afraid of the things he was being forced to do, afraid of becoming evil.

She sighed, closing her eyes and willing her not to cry, it was hard enough to live in the bleak castle without the prospect of seeing him any time soon… possibly ever. No, she mustn't think like that… he had to return for the following year, he needed to finish his schooling, his mother would insist. Hopefully that is.

"As-tor-I-a come onnnn" she heard her sister stomp from outside the dorm door. Daphne stood about 5'6 with bone straight black hair cut into a fashionable bob (just like her freaking idol Pansy) and skinny long legs and arms, as well as slightly tanned skin, and piecing blue eyes.

Astoria, however, was more curvy, she had hips and larger breasts then her older sister, sparkling green eyes, her hair was golden blonde and fell down her back in cascading curls, her complexion was quite pale and she almost never wore any make up. Astoria was unique but failed to stand out to anyone, instead retreating behind a book.

Astoria stood, gathering her trunk and motioning for her cat, Hyperion, to follow her. Daphne stood outside her room, hands on her hips, looking furious, "seriously? We were supposed to floo home like 20 minutes ago, mom and dad are going to be so angry"

"Daphne, Dumbledore is being buried right now, have a little decency would you?" she hissed slightly angry with her insensitive older sister.

"Whatever, Pansy left like an hour ago and-"

"Why, still beat up about _Dracy_ not telling her he was going to leave?" Astoria muttered sarcastically to cover the actually agony that she was in when it came to Draco Malfoy.

Daphne shook her hair a little and threw a death glare at her younger sister as they walked out into the hallways, "shut up Astoria, its not like you would have known anything either, your just a nobody, Draco doesn't even know you exist. And besides, Pansy says she's going to get in touch with him in a few days, you know ensure that they are still together before school starts in the fall"

Astoria rolled her eyes and laughed viciously, "wasn't him ignoring her for a few solid months a decent enough brush off, or is she really in the mood to suffer?" she asked cruelly, she hoped nothing more then that they girl would call on Draco and he would shut her down coldly, leaving her in tears.

She had to fight the grin that this image brought her as they stepped in the office of some professor and walked to the fireplace. Daphne stepped in first and grabbed a handful of the dust throwing it down she yelled, "Greengrass Manor" and disappeared.

Astoria did the same, sliding into the third living room in their extensive mansion.

* * *

><p>The summer proved to be just as horrible as she thought it could be. Her parents, ever disappointed that she was not sorted into Slytherin treated her with cool indifference. Her sister glared at her and made snide remarks. The Dark Lord was rising and getting stronger, and her family was attempting to stay in good graces while also stay away from being death eaters, though her father seemed to sway every now and again. All this chalked up to make her summer seem slow and horrible, but the worst came in the form of the pug-faced girl that spent all her time at the Greengrass estates.<p>

Pansy Parkinson waltzed through the doors like she owned the place, arm and arm with Daphne they gossiped together about absolutely nothing. They talked about their friends, calling them horrible names and making fun of their attributes. It was sickening.

Astoria did her best to stay away from them, always leaving the room when they entered because she just really couldn't bare to be around either of them, but one day her mother insisted that the three of them have tea while Pansy's parents spoke with theirs. There was no way out, so Astoria set her book down in the window seat of her favorite place in the house and walked slowly to the drawing room.

When she entered her mother nodded and left the room, Daphne and Pansy however didn't even spare her a glance. Astoria sighed, shaking her head slightly and sat down on the couch across from them, pouring herself tea and glancing out the window, momentarily letting her thoughts stray.

The annoying high-pitched squeal from Pansy drew her from her thoughts, "I've heard from Draco," she stated importantly.

Astoria's eyes snapped to hers, and she lowered her teacup and set it in the saucer, drawing up the courage to speak.

"Really Pansy?" Daphne asked excitedly, "that's so good, what did he say"

Pansy pretended to shrug like it was nothing, "oh not much, said he was busy with things, you know how he was rushed to leave last year. But he did say he was coming back next year"

Astoria soaked in this new information, feeling her heart beat more promptly for the first time all summer. He was coming back. She would see him again; hopefully it would quell her fears for his well being.

"He was so _brave_ last year" Pansy said happily, drinking her tea with what she appeared to believe was delicate elegance, in face she just looked like a gigantic pygmy puff trying to seem regal.

Astoria couldn't help but snort at her oblivious attitude, "oh yes Pansy how very observant of you, he just oozed braveness while his fears were eating him alive" she said sarcastically, but her hands shook at her wrath directed at the stupid girl.

Pansy looked shocked, then prissy, "I'll have you know Astoria, that I know exactly what goes on with my _boyfriend_," she stated.

Even though she was fairly sure Pansy was lying, Astoria had a hard time extinguishing the pain that shot through her at the word.

Daphne shot a glare at Astoria, "Tori shut up. Your such a twit sometimes, Pansy and Draco are _meant_ to be together," she said.

Astoria took a sip from her teacup, "Does he know that?" she asked feigning innocence.

Pansy turned red, from anger or embarrassment, Astoria wasn't sure, "you stupid little slag, Draco is mine and no one else is going to have him" she stuck up her pug nose and Astoria merely rolled her eyes.

Daphne and Pansy ignored her form them on, and Astoria really didn't care because they had changed the topic from Pansy's love life to her sisters, and honestly why would Astoria care that Daphne was in love with Theo Nott.

Needless to say, Astoria was more then thrilled to return to Hogwarts in the fall, regardless of the chaos surrounding the world, and the risks that came with it, seeing Draco would make everything at least that much better.

* * *

><p>Astoria was alone on the train. All her friends had been kept home because their parents feared for their safety. So she sat in isolation with a book and her cat to keep her company.<p>

She was jerked from her novel by the sounds of her compartment door opening and her sister flouncing in and sitting down without any approval. Pansy followed her, as well as Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Astoria sat up straight as they all came in and stared at her sister.

"All the compartments are filled" Daphne said as she caught her sisters eyes.

Pansy was looking out into the hall and Zabini sat next to Astoria glancing at Pansy, "He's not returning," he said simply.

Astoria knew instantly whom they were talking about and carefully paid more attention to the conversation.

"You don't know what you're talking about Blaise, I spoke with him over the summer, he said he was coming. He wouldn't lie to me," she said pouting.

Astoria fought the sick feeling in her stomach. She took a deep breath and concentrated instead on the book she held in her hands.

She felt Blaise's gaze on her but she ignored him hoping that he would take the hint that she didn't want to talk. He did and turned to Theo, engaging him in conversation about something rather unimportant.

The compartment door slide open then and he walked in. he sat down across from Astoria; the only seat left and glanced around the compartment. No one spoke for a second, and he looked arrogantly at all of them, then his eyes rested on Astoria and his features squashed up into confusion.

Daphne stopped him before Astoria had to say a word, "that's my little sister Astoria, she's a year younger and in _Ravenclaw_" she said cruelly.

Astoria rolled her eyes and kept them trained on the book in her hands, she wasn't strong enough to speak to him at the moment, or look into his stormy gray eyes.

Pansy giggled then and slides up really close to him; she looped her arm with his and leaned her head down onto his shoulder. As disgusting as it was Astoria felt like bursting into tears when she saw that Draco made no move to shove her off, as he always did in her fantasies.

Instead he ignored it, letting his eyes fall on the vastly retreating scenery outside, Astoria followed his line of sight and sighed delicately, she could tell from his eyes that he was in conflict with himself. She shut her eyes so she could engrain the look of weakness in his features before they returned to the arrogant look he hid behind.

When she opened her eyes she noticed that he was staring right at her, it was like he was looking for something, trying to place her… he couldn't remember her from when she would visit him in the hospital wing at night… could he? Oh no. Oh god NO.

But he just let out a soft frustrated sigh and turned back to look out of the window, Pansy still clutching to him for dear life.

Theodore, probably Astoria's favorite of her sister's friends, not counting Draco of course, turned to her and spoke softly, "sorry for stealing your compartment Astoria, are your friends coming?"

She shook her head slowly and opened her mouth to speak but Daphne, ever trying to show off in front of Theo spoke for her, "oh no, Tori's friends were too afraid to return to school" she huffed and smiled at Theo.

Draco pulled his eyes from the outside and turned to look sharply around them lowing his voice, "well they might have the right idea"

"What's that supposed to mean Draco?" pansy cried, clutching his desperately.

"Nothing" he muttered, his eyes settling on Astoria again, once again his eyes filled with a look, like he was seriously trying to remember where he had seen this girl, something about her was just so familiar, and it was driving him mad.

Pansy captured his attention and Astoria watched secretly from behind her book, his was making her feel confused as well. Being near him felt so right, but she was sure that she was the only one that felt that was.

When the train finally stopped, Astoria turned to gather her things and as soon as she looked up she saw Draco being dragged off with Pansy, not looking entirely pleased with the situation.

She sighed again and caught sight of the school, it was daunting, not like Hogwarts should have looked, and it-looked evil.

* * *

><p>Weeks past slowly, filled with torture and fear, every student was afraid, it was miserable. Hogwarts was worse then the real world. Of course Astoria was not treated poorly based on her blood status but her friends would come back shaking and tell her that they accidently sneezed and had the cruciatus curse performed upon them.<p>

These stories never ceased to send shivers down her spine, she was terrified and she was secure enough to admit that.

One day though, she was brave enough to leave the common room after hours. See her new friend Lydia hadn't returned and Astoria knew that something bad might be happening to her, so she conquered her fear and left the room.

She was wandering down the hallways when she heard voices, and she froze. They were coming closer, and they were beyond cruel. Then she saw a flash of white blond hair and suddenly she was shoved into an empty broom closet and his hand covered her mouth, not looking at her.

They stayed like this for ages, Astoria knew the only thing keeping her from passing out was his scent swirling around her, made her feel like she was drunk.

Finally he removed his hand and hissed down at her, "are you insane?" he demanded.

She frowned and looked right into his eyes, they were grayer then usual and that startled her so she didn't speak.

"They don't care that you're a pureblood Astoria," he hissed again, but her heart did flips when he said her name, he freaking remembered her.

She knew he was right but she couldn't help the look of determination from her face, "no they don't care. Obviously. But they wont hurt me as much as they are hurting her" she said, crossly, sticking her hands on her hips.

Draco took a step back, her eyes were fierce, and her voice… it was so familiar to him.

"Alright, alright" he muttered

"Sorry…" she stammered, he looked into her eyes and she saw his anguish, she reached for his hand slowly and murmured softly, "you can talk to me about whatever you want you know, I wont judge you… I-I don't blame you" she said softly

"You should," he said cruelly.

She took his hand and he went rigid, so she immediately dropped it, turning away and blushing.

He gripped her shoulders and turned her around, his eyes searching her face, then his mouth dropped open and he stuttered a goodbye and darted form the room.

Astoria was frozen on the spot, but eventually she walked carefully back to her dorm and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>What the bloody hell? <em>He thought viciously. That was so not happening to him; the girl he had dreamed about was _**Astoria**_ Greengrass._ Bloody hell no!_

_This was not happening, not happening. _He didn't know her! That was the first time she had ever said anything to him, what was he supposed to do now?

Walk up to her and just come out and say it, _oh hey Astoria, you know I basically first met you on the train and all but I've been having these wicked dreams about you, well not so much about you but you totally remind me of this girl that has been plaguing my dreams for ages now. And your hands feel just like hers, mind if I check your lips? _Ha, yeah freaking right.

Merlin, he was so confused! He stormed through the castle back to the Slytherin common rooms, ripping at his platinum blonde hair as he went, ignoring Pansy's squeal of delight to see him he stalked right up to his dorm and threw his body onto the bed. Something no self respecting Malfoy would ever do, well bollocks, look what she's done to him!

He groaned in frustration and kicked off his shoes, not bothering to change before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Winter break came and went, Draco was being kept at home now, it was deemed unnecessary for him to return to school after the break.<p>

He hadn't smiled in that long, probably longer. His life was bleak; he lived in his dreary home with his failure of a father, desperately clinging onto the hope that the Dark Lord might forgive him. His mother who distances herself more and more everyday. And his aunt Bellatrix who teaches him infrequently to protect his mind.

Regrettably that was the best thing she had to offer to him, his mind was the only place he was safe at the moment, and even there he was utterly miserable.

There was one silver lining in his endless rainstorm. His dream girl, as cliché as that sounds, Astoria Greengrass. He didn't sign when he thought her name, or picture snogging her, or anything mushy like that. The main emotion he had when he thought of Astoria was frustration. She was positively irking.

She often filled his afternoons, just thinking about her, trying in vain to figure her out. It should be easy; honestly, he doesn't know her that well. She's probably not spoken more then 30 words to him and probably hardly thinks of him, but he cant help it.

On the outside he is dark and brooding, flat, even and disconnected. But inside he rages to discover more about her.

She's keeps him going, she keeps his head above the water when he cant think of any reason to fight the darkness around him.

He's fairly sure that he lov- CRASH!

"Draco! Come here!" Aunt Bellatrix yells and obeys, momentarily shoving Astoria to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p>In the quiet celebrations after the end of the battle of Hogwarts he stands with his mother, holding her in an embrace. His father stands near, in a state of shock.<p>

Draco knows his father with serve life for his involvement that he might even serve as well. But now all he can do is comfort his mother who found him in the castle and promptly swept him into an embrace, promising that she would never let him be hurt again, and saying how sorry she was for everything.

Draco felt eyes on him and closed his own eyes, waiting to be captured, or yelled at, even killed. He was all right with dying because honestly what did he have to live for?

But something made him turn to stare at the person who had their gaze trained on him, and what he saw made his breath hitch.

She stood there, her robes slightly singed and her usual flowing black curls were wild, there was dirt on her face and she bit her lip, looking away when he caught her.

He released his mother and strode, without a word, over to the dark haired beauty that plagued his dreams and now his waking conscious.

He lifted her face with both his hands and stared deeply into her eyes, "you've made me insane thinking about you"

She looked shocked, so much so that she did not respond, other then to open her mouth in pure surprise.

He lowered his face closer to hers, still staring deeply into her piercing green eyes, "it kept me sane, _you_ kept me sane in a lifetime of war"

With that he lowered his lips to hers, still cradling her face with his hands. His stomach felt like it had exploded when she began to kiss him back. Eventually they stopped but he held her face still between his hands and gently rested his forehead on hers, "thank you…"

Her only response was the one thing he assumed he had dreamt for all those years, "I love you Draco" this time he heard her, and he was awake. But the best feeling was that she knew he loved her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
